Demon in the Lake
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: He stared at the girl in the mirror. She was definately HER but in a way she wasn't. Something was very off. Maybe its because she was so sad and familiar. Or maybe it was because his heart started to race and ache for her.
1. Chapter 1

Demon in the Lake

My first Pucca fanfiction :3 Been watching it and was like..."i should write a serious fanfiction so Garu can see a whole different side of Pucca!" XD So here is the first chapter to 'Demon in the Lake'.

ENJOY! I survive on reviews now people! So make them yummy and nice(that's what she said?)

The little girl smiled up at her mother,who was currently playing the flute. It sounded so pretty! The little girl was growing sleepy because of the peaceful tune.

Just as the girl was falling into a doze, there was an explosion VERY close by. Samurai warriors bursted into the room.

"Queen,Princess! Nasumi has escaped from her prison! Please, let us guide you out safely."One said in a rush.

The little girl attached herself to her mother's dress skirt."Momma?"

"Its alright,Pucca. It's alright."Her mother said surprisingly calm and soothing,patting her daughter's head gently.

"We must hurry,Queen. Nasumi has come for you! She wants revenge."

"And my husband?"

They looked down in sadness."He has been killed in battle."

The queen didn't flinch or let a tear slip. She had to stay stong for her daughter. Pucca was too young to understand what 'killed in battle' meant.

"Alright then.. Take Pucca now. Get her to the small village outside of the city's lake. Its called Sooga. Ask for the shop owners of a restaurent call Hoh-Rong Noodle House. My brothers Ho,Dumpling,and Linguini. they are her uncles and when you get there tell them 'Mu shu.' They'll know what it means and what to do." The Queen explained.

"But Good Queen what about you?"A samurai asked.

"I'm going to lock Nasumi away for good this time but it'll take a sacrifice that I am willing to give now that my husband is gone."

"What about Pucca?"

The Queen smiled."My brothers will be able answer that for you. Now go. This is an order, so do not disobey your queen."

Relucantly the samurais pried Pucca off her mother. Pucca was screaming and in tears. She knew this was good bye forever. She didn't want her mom to leave her. Why was she leaving her? What's a sacrifice? Why did that word bring dread into the young princess's heart?

Soon the little princess and the samurais were on the run, barely able to escape all of the demon's,Nasumi, minions from hell. They ran around screaming pure chaos, burning like the sun,and burning anyone or anything to the ground. The once beautiful city of Su Sound (I made that up DX) was now in flames that could not be put out. The people's terrorized screams filled the little girl's ears.

Pucca began to cry again when she saw all the townspeople on fire. She loved her home and all the people in it. Seeing it burn was almost like being on fire herself.

But they were able to escaped safely,or atleast Pucca and one of the four samurais did. He carried Pucca on his back but did not slow his pace. He knew better than to even try to catch his breath. He had to get Pucca to Sooga as soon as possible.

Thankfully it wasn't a long trip. The samurai's stamina was abeiting quickly.

He approached one of the guards at the gate entrance. He bowed and the man did the same.

"I've come from Su Sound. Nasumi has escaped her prison and has destroyed our home. I have brought with the Princess. I was told to take her to Hoh-Rong Noodle House."The samurai said.

Pucca noticed a little boy staring at the samurai warrior with awe. He had black hair and wore bacl clothes. He looked over at Pucca. He noticed she was still crying. So he walked over to her and gave her a flower. He didn't like seeing people cry. It made him feel like he failed at something so he alway tried to help people who were sad.

She took it and smiled slightly, suddenly hugging the boy."Thank you,"was all she could say before the samurai picked her back up and carried her into the village,the Sooga guard leading the way.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the three shop owners came outside. The samurai stood in front of them and said."Mu shu."

Their eyes widened. Immediately they took Pucca from the warrior and locked themselves inside the shop. The lead Pucca down into the basement, where a strange magical looking machine was. Pucca was told to go stand on the platform. When she did as she was told, they turned it on and Pucca was thrown into a deep dark sleep for many,many years.

And no one would know she was there while a clone walked around, giggling and happy,appearing quite alive and human.

It was an accident that awoke the real Pucca.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon in the Lake

Chapter Two

:3 Hehehehehehe~

Garu's PoV

Where the heck can a ninja in training go for some peace and quiet? This is the SIXTH time TODAY Pucca has ambushed me! I'm a ninja for freakin sake's! I like her and all. But come on! I need a break...

I headed to Hoh-Rong for lunch. I remembered this being Pucca's shift for delievery. I actually memorized her working shifts just to avoid her. I sighed. This is pathetic.

I opened the entrance doors and sat down in my usual spot. Chef Ho brought a bowl over already hot and made.

"Spicy Ramen? Here ya go,Garu. By the way, Pucca's here but she's downstairs trying to bring up some supplies. Could you help her when you finish?"He asked.

I blinked then nodded. I may get annoyed by Pucca but I do like her so helping her shouldn't be that bad.

I quickly finished my noodles and headed downstairs to the storage basement. Pucca was struggling to reach a high box.

She didn't turn."Dada! Mind helping me?"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to her, reaching above her head. I felt her jump back into my chest."G-Garu?"

I handed her the box and she blushed. Then attacked me with hugs and kisses."Thank you! You're so sweet!"

I pushed her off and she giggled, heading back upstairs. I rolled my eyes before standing up. Then I heard it.

It was a humming sound. Like a mother singing to a baby. It was peaceful and could make you go to sleep. I followed the noise and pulled out my kantana. I puched some boxes out of the way and found the source of the humming real quick.

It was a mirror. Not a fancy mirror. It had a simple elegance to it that made it almost as beautiful as the small girl who's reflection showed in the glass. I jumped,remembering that I'm a boy,not a girl.

She looked so young and sad. Her gloom made her look much older. She had black hair that flowed out around her like she was in water. Her skin was more grey than white and her cheeks were hollow. She had dark shadows under large bloodred eyes. She looked so familiar. Then it hit me. She looked just like Pucca when she was sad and upset.

I stared at the girl in the mirror. She was definately HER but in a way she wasn't. Something was very off. Maybe its because she was so sad and familar. Or maybe it was becuase my heart raced and ached for her.

That aching increased. It kinda took control. All I knew was I broke the mirror out of instinct. The little girl swirled out in smoke and solidifed in front of me. She was definately a very young Pucca.

"Thank you."She said in distant voice."I thought they were going to just leave there."

"W-who are you?"I asked stunted.

"Pucca Sangi."

"But Pucca's upstairs and your here..." I said confused.

She smiled but it seemed more bitter then happy. Which didn't look right even though she had Pucca's face."I'm merely the 'bad memories'. At least thats what they call me."

"Bad memories?"

"Did I stutter? Yes,bad memories. I'm merely her past self. They separated me from her so she wouldn't remember anything."

"What are you gonna do now?"I asked stupidly.

Her face darkened."Join back with my body of course."

Then she disappeared into smoke,traveling upstairs. Guilt crashed down on me. I just released Pucca's past? What was so bad about it that her uncles had to do such a thing?

My train of thought was interrupted by a piercing scream. And it sounded a lot like Pucca, which did not help things on bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon in the Lake

Chapter Three

XD I was told to update soon so I'm updating again

Grau's PoV

I ran upstairs. Pucca was on the ground,curled into the fedal position,her face twisted with pain and sadness. The bowls of noodles were on the ground scattered and the bowls shattered. People were surrounding her,trying to help her up. But everytime someone came near she would scream again, screaming for help.

I ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. Tears rolled down her face but her eyes remained close. I couldn't see what she was seeing right now. And by look on her face, I don't think I want to.

I quickly carried her up to her room in the noodle shop. I groaned at the sight of the posters with my face plastered on her walls. I rolled my eyes at her Garu doll,which was surprisingly well made.

I laid her gently on the bed. She groaned and cried more. But eventually fell asleep. Shortly after that her uncles entered.

"Garu, you broke the mirror."Chef Ho stated. I didn't respond.

Chef Dumpling and Linguini sighed.

"We knew one day it would come back."Dumpling said. I was surprised they weren't angry but I didn't think anymore of it because with my luck, I could jinx myself.

"If you're worried about Pucca,Garu, she'll be find. Once she wakes up though... She won't be the same person anymore."Linguini said, sadly.

I turned to them."What exactly did I release?"

"Nothing bad just her past. Basically we had to pull out her sad memories so she could be happy again." Ho explained.

I turned back to Pucca. She was whimpering in her sleep.

"What's so bad about her past that you literally had to take it out of her?"I asked.

All three of the chefs sighed.

Chef Dumpling replied."That's her story,Garu. It would be unhonorable if we told you."

I nodded,fully understanding when he said honor.

Pucca woke up screaming. I quickly hugged her out of instinct to get her to calm down. She was breathing heavy and I felt a wetness on my sleeve. She was crying again.

"G-Garu?"She managed to say.

I looked at her. She blushed but kept crying. So I gently wiped away a couple tears and she blushed again but darker.

"T-thank you..."She whispered. Then she was silent for a few minutes. I could tell she was deep in thought.

"What were you dreaming about?"I asked softly. Her head snapped up and she stared at me.

"What?"She said confused.

I sighed."What were you dreaming about?"

"N-nothing important..."

"Liar."I said bluntly.

She blushed and looked down."I-I had a dream about my mother. She's dead and so id my dad."

I hugged her again. I wasn't going to say sorry. No. I remember when my brother died. I hated hearing people apologizing. What were they saying sorry for anyway? Its not their fault he had died.

I felt her return the hug. She began to cry again."I-I don't g-get it... Why am I-I remembering all t-this now?"

"Because I broke a mirror..."I whispered.

"What?"She asked,dazed.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go for a walk. I think you could use it."I said, pulling her off her bed.

She relucantly agreed. We walked down the street hand-in-hand. I peeked a look at her to see if she noticed this. Sure enough, she was blushing deeply. I expected to ambushed with hugs and kisses but she seemed so calm now.

"Garu, can we go visit the lake?"She asked suddenly. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Lake?"

"The one in the North Forest. I haven't been there in a long time."

"You use to go there? The trees are so dense there."

"Come on ninja boy! It'll be fun to be in the trees."

I snorted at 'ninja boy'. Did she really just call me that? Before I could say anything, Pucca dragged me off to the North Forest.

Pucca and I easily jumped through the branches. Our jumps were short because of how close the trees were together. But it still took an half hour to get there.

The lake was beautiful. It really was.

I watch Pucca walked over to the water's edge then she started to walk into it slowly.

"Pucca! What're you doing?"I asked smiling.

"I like the water!"She replied."It makes me feel better.."

I smiled again at her back. I kinda miss the love attacks but it actually nice to hang out with her like this.

Shock hit me. Am I falling for Pucca?


End file.
